


27th

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao's little secret..</p>
            </blockquote>





	27th

It was an early Monday morning, Takao is sitting on top Midorima's table. Midorima is on his seat, holding his music player. One of the earphones in Takao's ears, the other in Midorima's.  
"Ah! I like this one! I thought you don't like this kind of music"  
"Yurusai" Midorima answered flatly  
Takao started humming the song they were listening to "And rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me, Because I don't want to face the fate" Takao started singing the song, then he stood up on top of Midorima's table, feet apart, knees slightly bent, and he started playing his air guitar "Tobitachi taku narutte?  
Kataru rizumu oboeten darou  
Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e  
Sabita sukoabodo mitai ni kimi mo koko de furueten darou?  
Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e" he sang the rest of the song "Thank you! Thank you!" He jumped down bowing his head to his classmates who are now surrounding them, clapping their hands.  
"I didn't know Takao-kun has a great singing voice" one of the girls commented  
"You were so cool Takao-kun" another girl added  
"Nee, Takao-kun" one of their male classmates approached him "We are going on a group date with the girls of the new girls school in the city, would you like to come?"  
"Eh?" Takao scratched the back of his head, glancing at Midorima who is staring outside the window "I would love to, but-"  
Midorima stood up from his seat "I'm going to the washroom" he said walking briskly towards the door  
"Eh? Shin-chan, wait!"  
"So, it's settled then! Takao-kun is going with us"  
"Banzai!" One of the boys shouted  
"I'm sorry, but I can't go." He ran outside trying to find Midorima. After searching the whole building? He found him at the fire exit, kicking the wall "Baka! Takao no baka! Why did I fall in love with an idiot like you?"  
"Shin-chan" Takao called out "I'm sorry"  
Midorima's eyes widened seeing Takao "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear your confession?" Takao moved closer to Midorima, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry, I already declined their invitation"  
"Baka!"  
He turned Midorima around kissing him on the lips "I love you Shin-chan. I have always loved you, you know."  
"That was my first kiss" Midorima said as their lips parted  
"No" Takao whispered into Midorima's ears "It's the 27th"

***

"Shin-chan, talk to me" Takao is walking behind Midorima, pulling his shirt "Shin-chan!"  
Midorima stopped "When did the first 26 kisses happened?"  
Takao hugged him from behind "I'll tell you later, if you're interested to come over to my place"


End file.
